


Bed Peace

by E_sha



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: Drabble, F/F, fluffy fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_sha/pseuds/E_sha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I used to hate waking up in the mornings before her. Now, I can’t wait for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Peace

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short. I'm trying to get the feel for writing them, so I apologize if this is too short and rough.

A wall of red is all I see when I wake up in the morning. It takes me a minute, but I smile realizing that it’s Rachel. I slowly remove the fiery tendrils from my face and lean over my girlfriend placing a gentle kiss to her lips.

I used to hate waking up in the mornings before her. Now, I can’t wait for them.

My heart melts when I see her hazel eyes open.

“What a surprise. Good morning, beautiful.” She says her voice husky with the remnants of sleep.

“Good morning to you too, babe.” I reply before giving her a kiss on the lips.


End file.
